In conventional technologies, a file system can be accessed only in kernel space. When a process needs to access a target file in the file system, a system call needs to be performed. Accessing a target file by means of switching from user space to kernel space affects a file access speed, and causes relatively high software running overheads.
Therefore, a method in which file access can be implemented directly in user space needs to be proposed.